(NU'EST SERIES) story about first date and first love
by onniya
Summary: FF yaoi pertama gw dengan cast member NU'EST :* Ren, dongsaengku yg yeppo.. maafkan noonamu karena membuatmu menjadi perempuan :D JR sayangkuu, thanks for be my inspiration :* Minhyun,, wajah mellowmu membuat noona menjadikanmu sbg cast yg tersakiti :') Aron, maaf ya oppa... hanya sebagai cameo numpang lewat :p Baekho,, next i will make a cast with your name ;) I LOVE NU'EST


*ren pov*

" huuft ... hujan lagi sepertinya.. " aku menghela nafasku sambil meletakkan tanganku di atas kepala untuk menghindari air hujan.

" Reeennnnnn ! " teriak seorang namja.

" ne, nugusseyo? " tanyaku

" mmmm... aku teman sekolahmu, namaku JR , tidak pernah tahu aku? "

" ah mianhae, aku lupa ! " kataku sambil tersenyum.

*ren pov end*

*JR pov*

" ahh, apa kau sedang bermimpi? Bidadari cantik itu sedang tersenyum padaku, aissh cantiknya ! " kataku dalam hati

" JR ... ? kau kenapa? " tanyanya

" ah tidak apa-apa kok, ren "

" sepertinya hujannya akan semakin deras, aku harus pulang "

" ini, pakai saja payungku ! " kataku sambil menyerahkan payung.

" lalu kau pakai apa? Nanti kau kehujanan ! " katanya.

" rumahku hanya 2 blok dari sini, kau lebih memerlukan payung itu.. kan rumahmu 5 blok dari sini kan? " kataku sambil tersenyum.

" bagaimana kau tahu? Tapi, thanks.. aku akan bawa ini dan besok akan aku kembalikan " katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan aku.

Gadis itu, bernama choi minki atau biasa dipanggil Ren. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, entah sejak kapan tapi aku selalu merasa deg-degan setiap ada dia. Setiap saat di sekolah, aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya karena aku selalu malu jika di dekatnya apalagi kalau bicara dengannya mungkin aku bisa pingsan.

Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, aku menyukainya sejak kelas 1 SMA hingga kini kami sudah kelas 3 SMA dan baru kali ini aku bicara dengannya. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku terpesona dengan kepolosan dan tingkah lakunya, dia sangat istimewa.

*JR pov end*

*Ren pov*

" namja itu siapa ya? dia rela meminjamkan payungnya agar aku tak kehujahanan, ahhh manis sekali ! " kata ren dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, ku lihat Hwang Minhyun menelponku..

" yaakk Ren-aah dimana kau? Kenapa tidak menelponku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? "

" aku masih di jalan, minhyun.. kau tahu kan saat ini sedang hujan, jadi aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk bisa sampai di rumah, "

" kau kehujanan? Apa aku perlu menjemputmu? "

" ani, seseorang meminjamiku payung.. jadi kau tidak usah khawatir ! sudah ya,, aku sudah sampai rumah.. nanti ku telpon, daaahhhh "

Hwang Minhyun adalah sahabatku sejak kami masih sekolah TK, jadi bayangkan saja seberapa dekatnya kami. Dia adalah salah satu idola di sekolah kami, Pledis school. Dimana ada minhyun, disitu pun ada segerombolan yeoja fansnya. Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa, tapi aku kesal saja jika dia sudah begitu.

Sesampainya di rumah, segera aku menyiapkan air hangat dan esential bunga untuk berendam, setelah kehujanan mungkin tubuhku akan lebih baik setelah berendam.

" yeoboseyo..." ku angkat telponku,

" yakk ren-aah, "

" yaah, minhyun... eh, boleh aku tanya sesuatu? "

" boleh, apa? "

" apa kau kenal dengan seseorang di sekolah kita,, namanya JR ?"

" apa yang kau maksud JR itu anak sekelasku Kim Jonghyun? Karena dia biasanya dipanggil JR.. wae? "

" ooh, ani.. aku hanya tanya saja,, Minhyun sudah dulu ya.. " kataku sambil mematikan telpon.

*ren pov end*

*author pov*

Pagi hari, Ren berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berdiri disana untuk waktu yang sangat lama untuk menunggu JR. Namun, JR tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya hingga ren akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kelas.

" hei, kau sedang apa disini? " sapa JR tiba-tiba.

" menunggumu ! kau tahu 30 menit aku berdiri disini hanya menunggumu"

" menungguku? "

" yaa, untuk mengembalikan ini... " kata ren sambil menyerahkan payung milik JR.

" ooh, aku datang lebih pagi darimu.. "

" mwo? Pantas saja aku tak melihatmu.. mungkin tadi lebih baik aku berikan di kelasmu " katanya sambil tertawa.

" mmm.. ren, "

" ya, ? "

" maukah kau pergi denganku malam ini? " kata JR sambil menahan rasa malunya.

" kau mengajakku berkencan? "

" entah kau sebut apa, yang jelas aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

" baiklah, ku tunggu kau di rumahku jam 7 malam " kata Ren lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

*author pov end*

*minhyun pov*

Ren menghampiriku tergesa-gesa, kemudian merangkul dan mencium pipiku. Sebenarnya, itu bukan hal aneh bagi kami tapi karena itu dilakukannya di sekolah maka itu jadi hal aneh untuk orang lain.

" yaaakkkkkkkk ren-aah kau ini kenapa? Mengapa berbuat seperti itu padaku " teriakku

" mianhae, aku hanya sedang bahagia.. jadi aku terlalu ekspresif " katanya

" ada apa? Kenapa begitu bahagia? "

" nanti malam aku akan berkencan, minhyun... "

Jleeebbb, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatiku. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengarnya bicara seperti itu. Jujur, aku menyukainya.. sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku lebih mementingkan persahabatan kami, aku takut jika itu akan meregangkan tali persahabatan kami dan aku pun memilih untuk memendam perasaanku saja. Aku tahu, saat ini pasti akan tiba juga.. saat dimana dia akan jatuh cinta. Bukan denganku, tapi entah dengan siapa.

" ooh, "

" ya, kau dengan siapa aku akan berkencan? "

" tidak "

" aku akan berkencan dengan JR " katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

" ooh, selamat ya. Apa kau menyukainya? "

" entahlah, tapi sepertinya iya. Sejak dia meminjamkan payungnya kemarin, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terus memikirkannya"

" oke, sudah ya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, sudah sana masuk kelasmu " kataku mengusir ren.

Setelah ren pergi ke kelasnya, ku lihat JR akan memasuki kelas kami. Ku berhentikan dia, dan aku mulai berbicara dengannya.

" JR, tunggu... "

" mwo? "

" ku mohon padamu, jangan sakiti ren ya.. dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik,, dan dia menyukaimu JR "

" aku juga menyukainya, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu"

" aku akan pergi dengan bahagia, karena telah menitipkan ren pada orang yang tepat. "

" kau mau kemana? "

" aku akan pindah ke california, 2 hari lagi aron hyung akan menjemputku. Ren belum tahu tentang hal ini, "

" kau menyukainya, ya? "

" ya, siapa yang tidak suka dengan gadis secantik dia. Apalagi aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak TK. Tapi aku lebih memilih begini, jadi sahabatnya daripada aku harus mengungkapkan cinta.. mungkin itu bisa merusak persahabatan kami. " kata minhyun

*minhyun pov end*

*ren pov*

Ya Tuhan,, malam ini adalah kencan pertamaku.. dan aku harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan sempurna. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus pakai baju apa? Aku harus memakai make up seperti apa? Dan rambutku harus diapakan?

Pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiranku, ini baru jam 2 siang padahal JR akan menjemputku jam 7 malam. Aku membuka lemariku, mencoba bajuku satu per satu namun sepertinya tak ada yang cocok. Hingga ku putuskan untuk memakai drees, sepatu, dan tas berwarna pink favoritku saja.

" masih pukul 5 sore, lama sekali ... " kataku

Aku merias wajahku dengan make up natural dan menambahkan lipgloss pink di bibir kecilku ini. Rambutku ku ikat seperti biasanya, seperti tak ada yang spesial. Namun, biarlah begini apa adanya diriku.

" sudah siap? " tanya JR saat pertama kali dia menjemputku.

" ne, mau kemana kita? "

" kita akan pergi melihat konser musik rock "

" mwo? Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untuk berdandan, dan haruskah kita pergi ke tempat seperti itu JR? "

" sudahlah, kau ikut aku saja.. " katanya sambil menarikku.

JR ternyata adalah seorang vokalis band rock, dan dia mengadakan pertunjukkan malam ini. Dia mengajakku, karena dia ingin aku melihatnya bernyanyi. Meskipun aku tak suka musik rock, aku tetap senang melihatnya di atas panggung. Sesekali aku tersenyum saat dia melihatku dari atas panggung.

" sudah selesai? " tanyaku saat JR turun dari atas panggung

" ne, "

" aku menyukaimu... " tanpa sengaja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku

Ya Tuhan,,, aku sedang berbuat apa? Kenapa mulutku ini? Kenapa aku bicara seperti itu, Tuhan.. bagaimana reaksinya? Aku ingin mati saja di saat seperti ini.

" mwo? Kau menyukaiku? "

Aku tak berani bicara apapun, dan hanya menundukkan mukaku. Tiba-tiba JR mendekat, dan mencium bibirku lama sekali. Ciuman pertamaku, tak kusangka akan direbutnya hari ini.

*ren pov end*

*author pov*

Saat ren dan JR sedang berciuman, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Hwang minhyun, mengikuti mereka berkencan tanpa mereka ketahui. Dan diam-diam pria itu menangis, melihat sahabat karib sekaligus orang yang dicintainya telah menemukan cintanya.

" aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, 14 tahun kami menjalin pertemanan.. dan diam-diam aku menyukainya, itu menyakitkan ! " kata minhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

*author pov end*

*JR pov*

" jadi, kita pacaran? " tanyaku setelah menciumnya.

" ya, kita pacaran... " jawabnya

Aku senang sekali mendengar jawabannya, langsung ku peluk dia dan ku ciumi pipinya berulang kali. Dan dia hanya merengek manja, tapi aku suka itu. Oh gadisku yang cantik.

" ren,, "

" ya, sayang... "

" minhyun, akan pindah ke california.. 2 hari lagi "

" apa kau bercanda? Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku "

" dia bilang padaku tadi pagi, dia juga bilang kalau dia menyukaimu.. "

" mwo? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku? "

" apa kau sekarang menyesal menerima cintaku? Apa kau ingin bersama minhyun?"

" ani,, aku menyukaimu.. aku mencintai minhyun sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.. "

" aku juga sangat menyukaimu.. tapi paling tidak, kau harus menemuinya di bandara.. " kataku sambil memeluknya erat.

*JR pov end*

*author pov*

2 hari kemudian, di bandara...

JR menaikkan kecepatan motornya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ren meminta JR untuk mengantarkannya menemui minhyun pagi ini di bandara. Dia takut terlambat, dan jika dia terlambat... maka tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan minhyun.

" Hwang minhyun ... ! " teriaknya saat melihat minhyun dan aron.

" ren... ? tunggu hyung, aku mau bicara dengan ren dulu. " katanya pada aron

" huuufffttt, lelah sekali aku berlari dari depan hingga kesini.. kau jahat sekali, tidak memberitahu aku kalau kau akan pindah, dan juga tidak menelponku sama sekali. "

" kan sudah ada seseorang yang menjagamu? "

" dia memang pacarku, tapi kau adalah sahabatku.. dan sahabat itu lebih dari segalanya.. "

" terima kasih, ren.. hiduplah dengan lebih baik.. senang bisa mengenalmu selama 14 tahun ini, dan aku pasti tidak akan pernah melupakanmu"

" peluk aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya... dan janji padaku kalau kau akan kembali lagi ke korea. " kata ren sambil memeluk minhyun erat.

" minhyun,, ayo ... waktunya kita untuk memasuki pesawat, sebentar lagi take off " kata aron

Minhyun pun melepaskan pelukan ren, orang yang sangat dia cintai selama ini. Cinta pertamanya, orang yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, orang yang selalu berbagi cerita dengannya. Kini, dia harus melepaskan ren dan melupakan cintanya untuk ren juga.

" selamat tinggal sahabatku, selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku" kata minhyun dalam hati


End file.
